


It's A Wonderful Life

by Megers



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megers/pseuds/Megers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitara Kiri had lived an interesting life as the adopted daughter of two legendary Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade, but when Tsunade runs off, Kitara is left in the hands of her very eccentric father. With Jiraiya's infamy and travelling ways, Kitara goes on many adventures and meets many people good and bad, but it turns out that Kitara's biggest adventure will be her first official visit to Konohagakure where she'll meet new people that could change her life for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so this is my very first fanfiction ever and I am extremely and ridiculously nervous, but I really hope this is okay and I know the whole adoptive daughter of a famous ninja is been there done that and that it's rather mary sue, but I'm hoping my take on it will hopefully be different and not suck... so here goes...any comments are oh my goodness greatly appreciated no matter what you have to say! Thanks in advance if you even glance at this thing, yay!

Kitara had always known her father to be eccentric and took his actions in stride what with his peeping habits and wasteful tendencies with money, but this seemed to even appall her. Here she stood beside her dad while he obnoxiously knocked on a steel apartment room door. All her dad had said was that she would be staying in Konoha with a friend while he went on a few longer missions and that he wanted to make sure she was safe. Kitara watched as the steel door slowly opened and a tall man with shaggy grey hair and wearing the standard garb of a Konoha jonin though the most curious parts were the mask covering the lower half of his face and headband covering his left eye. The man seemed thoroughly confused by the two of us standing in front of him so it was obvious that my dad had not told him about the situation.

“Lord Jiraiya?” the man asked while he slowly opened the door to his home a little wider.

“Kakashi! It’s been a while, hasn’t it? How have things been going? Have you finished my last book?” Dad questioned as he walked into the room with me following cautiously behind him.

“Uh, Lord Jiraiya, if you don’t mind me asking what is this about? You haven’t visited Konoha in months and of all places you come to visit me wondering about your book…” the man now known as Kakashi was suspicious which was entirely warranted at least in Kitara’s mind. Anyone should be skeptical when the legendary sannin Jiraiya appears outside your door.

Kitara glanced around the room while her dad continued to chat about random things and skirting around the issue at hand, the apartment was spacious enough with just enough furniture to make it look lived in, it had a small and open kitchenette to the left of the entry with just the bare necessities and had a small round wooden table in the centre. The entry expanded into the living area with a couch and a comfy looking green recliner near an arched window with a bookcase to the side of it. Past the living room there was a hallway with two doors to the left and a door to the right and stairs going to the second floor at the very end. From what Kitara could see it was a rather nice living place though she noticed there were very few personal things other than some books, pictures and other knick-knacks were sparse. She tuned back into the conversation after hearing a choked cough from Kakashi.

“What, you can’t be serious?” Kakashi demanded.

“If there was anyone else I could ask you know I would, but I need to make sure that Kitara is protected because unfortunately she seems to find trouble wherever she goes…” Jiraiya explained before being interrupted.

“Hey, it’s trouble that winds up finding me, that’s not my fault and dad what, are you just pawning me off onto someone else? Why can’t I just stay in an inn like the other times?” she questioned incredulously.

“Because Kitara I’ll be gone much longer than usual and with the danger level of this mission I’d rather make sure you’re being watched over and I know Kakashi can do that.” Dad answered while crossing his arms, notifying me that he was set on this idea.

“You can’t just leave me with some stranger and expect me to be okay with it!” Kitara grounded out.

“Oh come now I’ve done worse…” Jiraiya muttered defending himself though not very well.

“Dad it seems more appropriate for us to find me a small place to rent instead of forcing someone to watch over me…” Kitara said trying to reason with her insane and hard-headed father.

“I’ve already made up my mind and I know Kakashi will do it especially when he finds out what’s in it for him,” Jiraiya sing-songed with a wide grin on his face leaving Kakashi and even I very wary of his intentions. “If you watch my darling daughter I will give you the never released special edition of Icha Icha: The Lost Love!” my dad exclaimed while proudly displaying the book.

Kakashi’s eye widened and his hand began to shake as he slowly grabbed the book from Jiraiya and opened it only to have his eyes widen even more and what looked to be stars appearing in his eyes or at least his one visible eye what with his headband covering the other.

“Are you serious? Dad, really…? That’s not enough incentive for anyone to open their home to a stranger!” she grumbled.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Kakashi nodded while still skimming through the book while Jiraiya shot Kitara a grin.

“Apparently I was wrong…” Kitara mumbled in disbelief as she watched the man that she was now basically living with give a tiny giggle as he continued to read through the book. She had no idea what her dad had gotten her into and he had the audacity to say that she found trouble, this was living proof that trouble found her and its name was Jiraiya.


End file.
